Two times Adam got lucky
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Adam doesn't expect it but his girlfriend is sexy, he's not going to say no.


**Two times Adam got lucky.**

**1**

Adam walked through the front door to his and Kono's house, hoping to enjoy a decent dinner and relax in front of the TV for the evening. He had been up since five am and was shattered; his work schedule had gone crazy since employing some new faces. As Adam placed his stuff in his office and wandered round the house, he realised Kono hadn't come to greet him. He listened carefully and could here Kono huffing in frustration from their bedroom. Adam wandered towards the door to their room and saw Kono's pert bum barley covered by lace red panties, her tanned toned legs going on for miles, making Adam drool with pleasure. As Kono heard footsteps she turned around to see Adam staring at her legs and bum. Adam's eyes moved up to see Kono's perfectly smooth round breasts bouncing slightly as they sat freely exposed to Adam's eyes. Adam was suddenly very awake as he felt himself harden. He moved his eyes up to look at his beautiful girlfriends face but instead he saw Kono had a frustrated angry face, reddened by the annoyance. It wasn't until that moment that Adam notice the whole bedroom was covered in various panties and bras, thrown absentmindedly around the space, with some hanging over the bedside lamp.

"What did you do, have a wild night with twenty other women?" Adam asked in shock, mocking Kono slightly.

"Not funny Adam." Kono said before rummaging through another pile of underwear.

Adam thought he spied a garter and some sexy stockings which he hadn't seen Kono wear for him before, but he decided not to say anything, besides Kono didn't have to wear sexy underwear to turn Adam on.

"Baby what are you doing?" Adam asked as he saw how frustrated Kono was.

Kono sighed before turning back to Adam. "I brought sexy black panties with strings that you could untie and a matching bra last week and I was going to wear it for you tonight but I couldn't find it and none of my other sexy underwear was good enough because you've seen it all before, and I know how stressed you've been lately and I wanted to relax you." Kono rushed out as she finished with a pout.

"Baby, you do realise that when we have sex, I remove all your clothing." Adam said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So!" Kono said, not getting what Adam was saying.

"Kono, I don't care what you're wearing, your beautiful regardless." Adam said as he moved closer, pulling Kono into his arms and kissing her deeply, his growing erection pushing into her stomach as she moaned in pleasure as they collapsed on the bed for a night of love making.

**2**

Adam watched as Kono pulled the sponge from the water and proceeding to wash the car. His mouth dropped open at the sight before him. She was dressed in a bubble-gum pink bikini top and wore the shortest denim shorts he had ever seen, as they showed of half her bum cheeks when standing and showed far too much for public when she bent over. He stared as she bent, realising she was going commando under the shorts. Adam swallowed at the sexy sight of his girlfriend, moving seductively around his car, pushing her bikini clad breasts into the side of the car and pushing them together in the most delicious way. Adam almost chocked when he saw the neighbours walk past and stare at his girlfriend's body. He quickly walked towards Kono, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her inside.

"What the hell Adam!" Kono cried as she tried to hide the smile, knowing she had got to Adam as she intended.

"I'm preventing you from giving everyone on the street a show!" Adam exclaimed as he tried not to let his eyes roam all over Kono's body.

"Well at least I would have got some attention from someone!" Kono stated as she walked past Adam towards the bedroom.

Adam sighed and followed, knowing full well why Kono was pissed.

"Baby, I'm sorry but I've had so much work to sort out, I didn't mean to leave to." Adam said as he caught up to Kono and pulled her into his arms, his hands going straight to her bum and squeezing gently, his fingers playing under the scrap of material. "No underwear? Nice" Adam said cockily.

"Hmm, yeah , mmmm" Kono moaned in pleasure as Adam found her centre and began to please her.

"I think I should make things up to you" Adam said as he pulled Kono's shorts down and drove into her, making her cry out in pleasure.


End file.
